As television and media technology advances, viewers have various viewing and recording options. Additionally, viewers have many options available to them for recording media content, e.g., television programming, for future viewing. Current systems provide numerous on-screen recording and information displays that the viewer must navigate through in order to obtain, view and/or record media content.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated media viewing environment that presents viewers with on-screen displays, e.g., a single, integrated on-screen display, that may be used to obtain, view and/or record media content.